Rien n'est jamais fini
by Nahel
Summary: 3 ans apres la fin de ma fic Enemi mine, severus et sirius croayient enfin pouvoir vivre en paix et tranquille mais le dstin en a décidé autrement...Yaoi
1. Default Chapter

**Titre :** Rien n'est jamais finit.

**Base :**Harry Potter

Donc, j'ai le regret de vous dire qu'aucun des héros de cette histoire ne m'appartient. Ils sont tous retourner chez leur auteur d'origine après avoir effectué ce petit stage et subit les mésaventures que mon cerveau leur avait concoctées. 

**Genre: **Yaoi POV Sirius / Severus, Harry / Ron,

**Dédicace : **A Chris JOYEUX NOEL !!!

Rien n'est jamais finit 01.

Severus

Cela faisait exactement trois ans.

Trois ans que nous avions affronté et vaincu Lord Voldemort.

Trois années où la vie avait repris un cours calme et ordonné.

J'ignorais ce qui me poussait à reprendre la plume de ce cahier où nous avions consigné toute l'aventure qui faisait maintenant parti de nos souvenirs.

J'étais toujours professeur de potion à Poudlard, fidèle à mon poste comme d'habitude.

Dumbledore en était toujours le directeur.

Sirius avait accepté la fonction d'Auror qu'il avait toujours voulu occuper.

Nous étions ensemble.

Et heureux.

Sereine grandissait sous la surveillance conjointe de Dobby et Ron Weasley.

Car à ma plus grande surprise, le jeune Weasley avait choisit de faire carrière dans l'enseignement.

Alors que Potter optait pour un poste d'Auror tout comme son parrain.

Sirius et son filleul étaient souvent absents.

Le pire étant que leurs missions les mettaient parfois en danger.

Je ne sais pas comment nous aurions pu supporter cette tension si Ron Weasley et moi n'avions pas su pouvoir compter l'un sur l'autre.

Ce qui avait chang ?

Le lieu où je vivais.

J'avais quitté mon cachot pour partager un cottage avec Sirius.

Un peu à l'écart de tout, non loin de la mer, cette villa nous offrait un havre de paix.

J'y retournais tous les soirs sans fautes.

A chaque fois, Dobby et Sereine m'attendaient.

Parfois le jeune Weasley était là, il restait alors une partie de la soirée avec moi et la petite.

C'était lui qui s'occupait d'elle à la garderie magique.

Cette mignonne petite fille, brune aux yeux bleus clairs, était toute menue et pleine d'entrain.

Elle était aussi précoce dans l'éveil de sa magie.

Sa puissance était surprenante pour une petite fille de son âge : à peine trois ans.

Weasley s'occupait d'elle pendant sa propre formation pour devenir professeur.

Il l'emmenait à l'école.

Il s'en occupait avec d'autre pendant la journée.

Il ne faisait aucune différence entre elle et les autres enfants surdoués qui venaient à la halte garderie.

Il nous la ramenait le soir.

Puis rentrait à l'appartement qu'il partageait avec Potter.

En trois ans, eux aussi avaient trouvé un peu de calme et de bonheur.

Ils le méritaient.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire en repensant à la façon dont ce jeune rouquin à annoncé au reste de sa famille, qu'il aimait Potter et qu'il vivait avec lui.

Il avait choisit la date de noël, il y a deux ans, maintenant.

Mais le plus drôle ce fut sa réaction et celle de son amant quand, Madame Weasley leur avait répondus qu'il n'était pas trop tôt pour leur en parler !! Elle commençait à croire qu'ils attendaient le déluge pour l'informer de quelque chose qu'elle savait depuis presque le début.

Les deux jeune gens avaient eut l'air si ahuris que tout le monde avait ri.

Madame Weasley avait rajouté alors qu'une mère savait ses choses là.

Nous étions heureux.

Cependant, j'étais inquiet…

En effet j'avais l'impression que cette période d'accalmie était révolue.

Tout cela me paraissait n'avoir été qu'un court répit avant une nouvelle bataille.

Comme je n'avais plus de cours pour l'après midi, j'étais rentré plutôt.

A la villa, il n'y avait encore que Dobby qui s'activait comme à son habitude à ses tâches quotidiennes.

Je devais admettre que la présence de l'elfe de maison avait été un calvaire pour moi.

Au départ, il n'arrêtait jamais de bouger, de parler, de s'activer à droite et à gauche.

Je me suis finalement habitué à son va et vient incessant.

Dobby nous rend de grands services.

Je lui en suis d'ailleurs reconnaissant.

Vous croyez que je suis devenu tendre ?!

Vous pensez que mon attitude n'est plus celle du terrible professeur de potion qui terrorisait les élèves de Poudlard ?

Alors si vous en doutez allez faire un tour au collège et prononcez seulement mon nom !!

Il fait encore frémir les cancres et les flemmards !

Ma réputation n'a rien à craindre de ce côté-là.

Enfin bref, presque machinalement je m'étais installé au bureau du salon.

J'avais saisit le cahier pour commencer à écrire à l'intérieur ce qui me préoccupait.

Cela allait faire plus d'une heure que j'étais là.

Et pourtant je n'avais pas réussi à mettre des mots sur ce qui m'inquiétais autant.

Sirius était en mission de routine.

Il ne risquait rien normalement.

Même si ce casse-cou prenait toujours des risques inutiles, uniquement pour épater la galerie.

Potter poursuivait sa mise à l'épreuve sur le terrain en compagnie d'un Auror expérimenté.

Il n'aurait de véritable mission que dans un an.

Mais cela suffisait à rendre Sirius très fier de son filleul.

Weasley et Sereine ne devraient pas tarder à revenir de la garderie.

D'ailleurs vu le bruit que je venais d'entendre dans la salle à manger, ils devaient être de retour grâce à la poudre de cheminette.

J'en eu la confirmation en moins de trente seconde quand Sereine se jeta contre moi pour me saluer.

« Dad ! » Hurla la gamine visiblement heureuse de me voir.[O1]

Plus lentement, Weasley arriva dans le salon.

« Déjà de retour ? » Questionna-t-il visiblement préoccupé lui aussi.

Je soulevais Sereine pour l'asseoir sur mes genoux et relevais la tête vers le jeune homme.

Il avait l'air passablement fatigué.

Je n'avais pas remarqué qu'il fût si pâle le matin même.

Il semblait lui aussi très inquiet.

Presque autant que moi me sembla-t-il.

J'eu un frisson d'appréhension.

Sirius devait rentrer dans deux jours.

Potter ne revenait logiquement que vendredi soir.

Il était convenu entre nous que le jeune couple et nous passerions un week end tranquille tous ensemble.

J'eu le pressentiment que tous nos plans de tranquillité tomberaient à l'eau.

Le jeune rouquin s'approcha en soupirant devant mon silence et se laissa tomber sur un fauteuil du salon.

« Il se prépare quelque chose, n'est ce pas ? » reprit Weasley en soupirant.

« Certainement »

Il me fixa avec un triste sourire.

« C'était trop beau pour durer » annonça-t-il d'un ton si pathétique que j'en aurai hurler si Sereine ne nous avait pas interrompu.

Elle se blottit contre moi en tremblant.

« Ils essayent de _le_ ramener à la vie. » Marmonna-t-elle d'une voix caverneuse et lointaine. « Mais ils n'avaient pas envisagé ce que l'amour peut engendrer… »

Puis elle cligna des yeux.

Ceux-ci retrouvèrent alors leurs éclats insouciants.

Apercevant l'elfe de maison, elle se leva en réclamant son goûter.

Sereine n'avait pas conscience de ce qu'elle venait de nous révéler.

Cela faisait parti de son pouvoir, de sa magie.

Elle ne contrôlait pas son don de divination.

Jusqu'à présent celui-ci était resté discret et ne nous avait pas vraiment été utile.

Mais ce qu'elle venait de prédire nous fit froid dans le dos.

Sans avoir à le dire à voix haute nous nous doutions de qui elle annonçait le retour.

Et même si cela nous semblait impossible, irréalisable, nous devions tenir compte de son avertissement.

Je regardais Ron Weasley.

Il ne prononça qu'un mot avant de s'évanouir.

« Harry »

Sirius

Je me dépêchais.

Ma mission ne devait se finir que demain mais je n'étais pas tranquille.

Quelque chose me poussait à rentrer le plutôt possible.

Un mauvais pressentiment…

Franchement je n'ai jamais été doué en divination et je n'ai jamais prêté attention aux prédictions.

Mais là c'était plus fort que moi !

Depuis le début de la journée, ce sentiment de catastrophe imminente ne m'avait pas quitté.

Je n'avais jamais accordé foi à tout cela plus jeune. Mais depuis que nous formions une famille, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de craindre qu'il arrive quelque chose à Severus et Sereine en mon absence.

En plus Harry avait choisit de devenir Auror, ce qui n'était pas pour me rassurer.

J'ai confiance en mon filleul et je sais qu'il en a les capacités.

Mais la formation n'est pas sans danger !

Et il faut reconnaître qu'Harry fonce un peu trop facilement tête baissée dans les ennuis !!

J'avais hâte de rentrer.

Je repassais tout de même par le bureau pour déposer mon rapport.

Je ne m'attendais pas à être attendu.

Encore moins par Dumbledore et l'actuel ministre de la magie.

Tout deux paraissaient soucieux.

Le combat d'il y a trois ans contre Voldemort avait laissé des cicatrices sur le visage déjà marqué du directeur du collège.

Dumbledore avait pris un sacré coup de vieux, si vous me pardonnez l'expression.

Et là il était indéniable que le poids des ans se faisaient sentir sur ses épaules, surtout à cet instant précis.

Le nouveau ministre, un homme d'une quarantaine d'année à l'air affable habituellement, ne cessait de passer une main nerveuse dans sa chevelure brune.

L'homme semblait chercher la meilleure façon d'annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle.

« Il est arrivé quelque chose à Severus ou Sereine ?? »

Ma voix les fit sursauter.

Ils savaient pourtant que je venais d'entrer.

Ils donnaient l'impression d'être perdus.

Comme s'ils parlaient ou s'ils mettaient des mots sur leurs craintes, celles-ci n'en deviennent que plus vraies.

Je m'imaginais déjà le pire.

Dumbledore daigna enfin me répondre avec énormément d'hésitation.

« Ce n'est ni Severus ni Sereine » déclara-t-il « C'est Harry, mais nous n'en sommes pas vraiment certain…Nous attendions ton retour, Sirius pour nous rendre auprès de l'Auror qui l'accompagnait. Il vient de revenir dans un état alarmant, il a été immédiatement conduit à l'infirmerie »

En une seconde je fus soulagé.

Puis je retombais en pleine inquiétude.

Soulagé au sujet de Severus et Sereine.

Préoccupé par Harry et ce qui avait pu lui arriver.

Vu l'état d'inquiétude et de stress des deux hommes devant moi, je craignais le pire.

« Il semblerait que certains partisans de qui vous savez, aient repris leurs activités dans l'ombre. Nous les soupçonnions déjà, c'est pour cela que le professeur Dumbledore était ici. Nous avions envisagé d'ouvrir une enquête... » annonça sans ménagement le ministre.

Je senti mon sang refluer au fond de moi.

J'avais froid.

Très froid où plutôt trop froid.

La colère envahissait mon esprit.

J'étais incapable de penser correctement.

Je réalisais que pendant ces trois dernières années, on nous avait menti !

Le gouvernement avait officialisé la fin de Voldemort.

Ils avaient dit avoir démantelé et maîtriser tout ceux qui avaient un lien avec le sorcier.

Et là….là on venait m'apprendre que des partisans de Voldemort avaient encore la possibilité d'agir !!

Et surtout ils s'en prenaient à ceux qui comptaient pour moi !!

« Theodor Plankett n'a pas encore fait le récit de ce qui leur est arrivé à lui et Harry… » Reprit Dumbledore. « C'est lui qui nous a confirmé la présence des mangemorts. »

« Et Harry ? »

« Plankett est revenu seul » me répondit le ministre en évitant de me regarder.

Nous sortîmes du bureau pour nous diriger vers l'infirmerie.

Là dans un lit, passablement affaibli un homme un peu plus vieux que moi, aux cheveux blonds comme les blés, semblait dormir.

A notre approche il ouvrit les yeux.

Au fond de son regard je ne put lire que la peur et la honte.

Ses prunelles marrons foncées avaient l'air sans aucune volonté, comme brisées.

Il n'existait pas beaucoup de regard aussi insupportable.

Je me retenais tout comme Dumbledore de détourner la tête.

Plankett allait avoir besoin de soutien pour surmonter sa douleur.

J'avais entendu parler de lui.

Il avait la réputation d'être quelqu'un de fier et de sûr de lui.

Il n'en restait qu'une ombre.

En croisant mon regard, il y eut comme une étincelle de vie dans le sien.

D'une voix morne il se mit à raconter par le détail ce qui leur était arrivé.

Ce qui l'avait réduit à cet état.

Pourquoi il était là, encore devant nous sans Harry.

Le ministre détourna la tête.

Je maintenais au prix d'un effort surhumain mon regard dans celui de Plankett.

Il en avait besoin pour parler.

Même si l'entendre dire qu'il avait failli, m'était douloureux.

Même s'il reconnaissait avoir abandonné Harry pour sauver sa peau…

Il expliqua que mon filleul ne se sentait pas bien.

Ils étaient arrivés dans la zone où il avait été rapporté des activités magiques suspectes pour une simple enquête de routine.

Depuis deux jours qu'ils étaient là-bas Harry se plaignait de maux de tête et Plankett ne l'avait pas pris au sérieux.

Et puis le troisième jour poussé par une impulsion incontrôlé, Harry s'était enfoncé dans la forêt.

Plankett l'avait suivi.

Harry semblait dans un état second.

Il suivait une piste qu'il était le seul à voir.

Ce fut auprès une course de deux heures environ qu'ils arrivèrent dans une clairière où ils découvrirent le cadavre.

La voix de Plankett se brisa.

L'émotion le submergeait.

Il aurait voulu ne pas avoir à se rappeler de ce qu'il avait vu.

Et de ce qui avait suivit par la suite.

Son discours devenait de plus en plus incohérent.

Il devenait difficile de comprendre ce que narrait l'Auror tellement il éprouvait encore l'horreur du spectacle qui l'avait frappé si profondément.

Il réussit pourtant à nous donner l'identité du mort.

Dumbledore se figea et pâlit davantage qu'il ne l'était.

Il tituba et dû se raccrocher au lit.

Quand à moi, je me demandais ce que cela signifiait.

La personne qu'avait découvert morte, Harry et Plankett, n'était autre que Draco Malfoy.

A suivre…

* * *

[O1]Severus= Dad

Et Sirius = Daddy, je reconnais avoir piqué l'idée dans NY NY. Je trouve ses appellations plus adaptées et plus chaleureuse que Père en français qui fait un peu trop distant

Elle aurait pu les appeler Papa et Papounet mais je trouve que ça ne va pas à nos deux héros


	2. chapitre2

**Titre :** Rien n'est jamais fini.

**Base : **Harry Potter

Donc, j'ai le regret de vous dire qu'aucun des héros de cette histoire ne m'appartient. Ils sont tous retourner chez leur auteur d'origine après avoir effectué ce petit stage et subit les mésaventures que mon cerveau leur avait concoctées.

**Genre: **Yaoi POV Sirius / Severus, Harry / Ron,

**Dédicace : **A Chris

Rien n'est jamais fini 02

**Draco**

C'est une belle journée pour mourir.

Encore cette réflexion ! Je me l'étais déjà faite quelques heures avant mon départ précipité de ma prison.

J'en avais plus qu'assez de ma vie…De ce qu'elle était devenue.

Je suivais mon père et les autres Mangemorts dans leur exile, depuis plus de trois ans. Toujours contre mon gré.

Libre à vous de me croire ou pas, pour moi cela n'a aucune importance.

Je ne cherche pas à me justifier !

Je suis fier de nature et j'ai de l'ambition, comme tout Malfoy qui se respecte.

Mais je n'ai pas l'esprit de servitude de mon père.

Je n'ai jamais accepté de suivre la voie qu'il empruntait en s'alliant à Vous Savez Qui.

Quand _Il_ a été exterminé, il y a trois ans j'en ai été presque soulagé.

Je ne savais pas que le pire restait à venir.

Mon père m'a empêché de regagner Poudlard.

Comme je m'obstinais à m'opposer à sa volonté, il m'a battu…

Pour la première fois…

Mais pas la dernière…

Il a passé sa rage et sa frustration sur moi.

Et c'est à moitié comateux que les Mangemorts m'ont emporté dans un vieux château d'Ecosse en ruine.

Un lieux secret et protégé par la magie noire, perdu au milieu de la lande sauvage.

Quasi indétectable, une forteresse qui leur servirait de base, le temps que les choses se tassent.

Je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi mon père m'avait forcé à l'accompagner.

Je ne le voyais jamais.

Il me maintenait à l'écart de leurs plans.

Il m'ignorait

Et quand je lui rappelais un peu trop ma présence, il me battait…

J'ai appris à me taire…

A disparaître…

Cela dura deux ans.

Deux longues années de solitude, de souffrances…

Rassurez-vous je ne cherche pas à vous apitoyer…

Il est trop tard de toute façon puisque je meure en ce moment même.

Puis vinrent les nouvelles tortures.

Les détraqueurs entre autre.

Cela faisait partie de leur plan…

Je sais maintenant pourquoi il m'a gardé en vie, aussi longtemps.

C'est la raison de ma fuite !

C'est ce qui me pousse à choisir la mort au lieu de continuer cette vie misérable.

Il croyait que je n'étais plus en état de m'opposer à eux.

Qu'il m'avait enlevé tout ce qui rendait mon cœur vivant et brûlant…

Mais j'avais appris à les tromper avec le temps…

Il me prenait pour une poupée vide, un corps sans âme…

Une simple coquille qui pourrait servir de réceptacle…

Quand je pense à leur projet, j'ai envie de vomir !

Dans la demi conscience où je me trouvais je réalisais l'horreur de ma situation.

Mon père ne m'avait gardé en vie que dans l'unique but de ramener l'âme de Vous Savez Qui à la place de la mienne !

Il était prêt à lui donner mon corps !

Sans aucun remord !

Il leur avait fallut trois ans pour qu'ils puissent réunir tous les éléments nécessaires à cette délicate opération.

Maintenant qu'ils avaient en leur possession l'amulette qu'ils avaient eut tant de mal à retrouver, ils pouvaient commencer.

Ils entreprirent de déchiffrer les incantations et formules qui accompagneraient ce rituel. Ce fut assez long.

Mais ils y étaient enfin parvenus…

Ils comptaient sur mon « aide » passive et soumise…

Si rire ne me faisait pas si mal, je rirais volontiers du tour que je leur ai joué, pour m'échapper.

Ils ne s'attendaient pas à me voir leur opposer de la résistance !

En prenant la fuite, j'ai emporté l'amulette…

Pas difficile ça, elle était à moitié greffée sur mon torse.

Elle ressemble à un cercle de 5 centimètres de diamètre en métal argenté. Elle se divise en deux partie : l'une compose la couronne qui encercle l'autre. Cette partie est très décorée d'orfèvreries anciennes représentant des symboles magiques anciens. Le cœur de l'amulette est compose d'un miroir poli. Il est très brillant et reflète la lumière.

Enfin fuite est un mot bien inadapté pour décrire ma façon peu ordinaire de sortir du château.

J'ai carrément sauté par la fenêtre…

C'était suicidaire, je sais…

Mais je n'ai pas vraiment pris le temps d'y réfléchir…

A vrai dire, sur le coup je suis certain que cela m'avait semblé une bonne idée…

Mourir en Héros méconnu, quelle drôle d'idée pour un Malfoy !

Sauf que je n'avais pas imaginé que l'amulette avait un système de protection.

J'avais à peine sauté par la fenêtre, que ma chute fut ralentie par une énergie qui émanait de l'amulette.

J'atterris tant bien que mal dans la cour abandonnée du château.

Quand je perçus les cris de rage et de ralliement des hommes qui m'avaient emprisonné ces trois dernières années, je retrouvais mes esprits.

Je pris la fuite à toute jambes à travers la lande.

Ma situation n'était pas très agréable…

J'étais à bout de force, je n'avais plus aucune résistance physique et morale.

Les Mangemorts me poursuivirent.

Ils continueraient jusqu'à ce qu'ils me récupèrent.

Mort ou vif…

Mon père avait du demander de me ramener vivant pour pouvoir pratiquer la cérémonie au plus tôt. Mais je l'avais entendu marmonné à ses compagnons quelques jours auparavant que si cela ne marchait pas avec moi, il prendrait quelqu'un d'autre…

C'est ce qui m'avait poussé à réagir …

Je comptais si peu pour lui !

Je n'étais qu'un outil, un pantin qu'il avait créer pour réaliser son ambition !

Jamais il ne m'avait aimé !

Je le comprenais enfin…

Trop tard…

Si…

Si j'avais ouvert les yeux alors que j'étais encore à l'école, j'aurais pu…

Si j'avais eut un peu plus de jugement, je ….

Je dois vraiment être mal, si je me mets à regretter Poudlard.

J'ai couru pour leur échapper et je me suis dirigé dans une forêt, pour tenter de leur fausser compagnie.

Malheureusement je crois que j'ai présumé de mes forces…

Je suis à bout !

Je n'irais pas plus loin…

J'ai l'impression que mon esprit ce détache de mon corps…

Il ne faut pas qu'il me trouve !

Mon corps ne doit pas leur servir !

Je ne veux pas avoir fait tout cela pour rien !

Je me relève difficilement et me remet en marche en titubant au hasard.

Je ne vois plus rien.

Tout est si sombre autour de moi.

Mon corps s'écroule au pied d'un arbre dans une clairière.

Je peux voir mon corps tomber contre le tronc et s'affaisser.

Est ce que je suis mort ?

Est ce que tout est finit ?

**Harry**

Est ce qu'il vous est déjà arrivé de vous lever en étant certain que vous devriez rester au lit ?

Moi, oui…Plus d'une fois !

Je dois reconnaître que depuis trois ans, je n'avais plus vraiment éprouvé ce sentiment de malaise au réveil.

Vous savez, ce truc qui vous noue l'estomac et que l'on écoute rarement.

Et pourtant la plupart du temps, par la suite on regrette de ne pas avoir écouté cette voix intérieure.

Comme moi en ce moment !

Depuis que nous étions arrivés dans cette région reculée de l'écosse avec mon instructeur, je ne me sentait pas à l'aise.

J'avais à nouveau mal à ma cicatrice.

Cela ne m'étais pas arriver depuis trois ans, depuis que Voldemort avait été éliminé par mon parrain !

Plankett, l'auror qui était chargé de mon instruction, ne semblait pas inquiet outre mesure par mes maux de tête et mon angoisse.

Il devait penser que ce n'était que l'appréhension du débutant, ou un truc dans le genre.

Cet homme est assez fier de lui et de ses capacités.

Pour lui, nous devions remplir une simple mission de routine qui relevait à peine de son niveau d'intervention.

Nous étions sur place depuis trois jours et mon mal de tête ne cessait d'augmenter.

Quant à la mission nous n'avions rien trouvé encore qui puisse nous permettre de savoir si quelqu'un dans les environs se servait illégalement de la magie.

Alors pourquoi ce matin là, je me levais avec l'impression que mon crâne était fendu en deux ?

Et pourquoi malgré moi, je partis comme une furie dans la forêt comme si quelque chose m'y attendait ?

Comme si quelqu'un m'y appelait ?

Je dois reconnaître que c'est dans un état second que j'atteignis la clairière où reposait le cadavre.

Ce ne fut que lorsque je m'approchais pour l'identifier que je repris mes esprits et que je le reconnus…

Draco Malfoy !

Il avait tellement changé.

Ses cheveux blonds avaient été coupés grossièrement, lui donnant un air négligé que je ne lui avais jamais vu.

Ses traits étaient tirés et il portait sur le visage de nombreuses marques plus ou moins anciennes de mauvais traitements.

Ses yeux bleus fixaient le vide devant lui, avec une expression de douleur que je ne croyais pas voir un jour sur un visage…Encore moins sur le sien.

Son corps était froid…

Sans vie…

Ses vêtements étaient vieux et déchirés.

Il ne portait qu'une chemise en charpie qui laissait entrevoir quelque chose de brillant sur sa poitrine.

Je dégageais le tissu pour voir l'objet.

Je ne put retenir un cri d'horreur, l'objet était enchâssé dans sa poitrine !

Il brillait de mille feux et ma cicatrice me fit souffrir quand je portais la main dessus.

Plankett me retrouva à ce moment.

En voyant le corps de Draco il poussa une exclamation d'horreur lui aussi.

L'affaire de routine se compliquait dangereusement !

Un instant je craignis que mon instructeur ne décide de continuer l'enquête seul, sans en avertir les autorités.

Mais je l'avais sous-estimé…

Il me dit que nous allions immédiatement transplaner au bureau et ramener des renforts.

Je lui demandais ce que nous allions faire de Draco.

Il soupira et me répondit que le cadavre ne se sauverait pas !

Même si cela me semble étrange à admettre, j'avais du mal à laisser derrière moi le corps sans vie de mon ancien camarade.

Je pouvais voir toutes les tortures qu'il avait dû subir ces trois dernières années et je crois que je m'en sentais coupable d'une manière ou d'une autre…

Plankett essaya de transplaner, mais il ne réussit même pas à disparaître.

Ce qui commença à l'affoler…

Il ressaya me demandant de faire de même.

Nous échouâmes encore. Et encore…

Puis nous perçûmes les bruits d'hommes qui marchaient dans notre direction à l'affût.

Ils débouchèrent dans la clairière.

Il ne nous fallut pas longtemps pour les identifier.

Les Mangemorts les plus recherché par le ministère de la justice !

Sans aucune sommation, ils s'élancèrent vers nous prêts à charger.

Apres tout les évènements se bousculèrent un peu.

Mais je me souviens parfaitement d'avoir entendu une voix qui m'ordonnait de prendre l'amulette et de m'enfuir avec le plus loin possible.

Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi j'ai obéis.

Je me suis saisi de l'amulette, non sans mal car elle était bien accrochée dans la poitrine de Draco et je me mis à courir tout en lançant l'ordre à Plankett de me suivre.

Il était clair que quelque chose empêchait la magie de fonctionner, mais quoi et pourquoi ?

A cet instant je n'avais pas vraiment le temps de m'en préoccuper.

Nous devions courir et essayer de nous mettre à l'abri pour échapper à nos poursuivants.

A un moment je me retournais et constatais que j'étais seul !

Plus de Plankett ?

Plus de Mangemorts ?

Et comble de tout j'étais complètement perdu !

J'ai bien faillit éclater de rire tant ma situation me paraissait ridicule !

Quand la voix reprit :

_« C'est pas le moment d'avoir les nerfs qui lâchent, Potter ! Dépêche-toi d'escalader cette colline il y a une grotte où tu seras en sécurité pour le moment ! »_

En écoutant la voix qui me donnait des ordres sur la conduite que je devais tenir je crus que je touchais le fond.

Aucun doute, j'avais perdu l'esprit !

Malfoy ne pouvait pas être là en train de me parler, alors que son corps reposait à quelques centaines de mètres !

Pourtant comme s'il avait lu mes pensées, la voix reprit.

Il s'agissait bien de celle de Draco Malfoy !

_« Bon tu tiens tant que ça à me rejoindre que tu restes planté là, comme un abruti, Potter ? »_

Je m'abstenais de tout commentaire.

Inutile de discuter avec les fantômes…De par leur état ils se croient supérieurs à l'être humain…

Ce qui soit dit en passant n'allait pas arranger l'ego de Malfoy.

Je me mis en route comme il l'avait suggéré, quant à lui il reprit son discours en monologue.

_« Fantôme ? J'ignore ce que je suis mais je ne crois pas que ce soit le bon terme…Si j'étais un fantôme, tu me verrais, non ? »_

Tout en grimpant la colline qu'il m'avait indiqué je du admettre qu'il avait raison !

Un fantôme est transparent mais pas invisible, normalement…

Je me posais encore la question quand épuisé je m'écroulais dans la grotte.

_« Donc je ne suis pas un revenant »_ conclu-t-il dans un étrange soupire qui me fit frissonner.

« Où es-tu et qu'est-ce que tu es alors ? » Ma voix était un peu hystérique et tendue je dois le reconnaître.

Mais franchement on le serait pour bien moins, non ?

_« Aucune idée »_ fut la réponse de Draco.

Ce qui m'exaspéra.

Comment pouvait il ignorer ce qu'il était ?

Si lui ne le savait pas qui pourrait me renseigner ?

Je respirais à fond plusieurs fois pour calmer la colère et mon angoisse sur ce que je venais de vivre.

Au moins Draco pourrait m'expliquer de quoi il retournait puisqu'il semblait avoir tenter lui aussi d'échapper aux Mangemorts.

Je regardais l'amulette qu'il m'avait fait emporter avec plus d'attention.

Sur la partie qui avait été contre le torse de Draco il y avait comme des pointes ou des crochets qui avaient du servir à maintenir l'objet sur sa poitrine. Ils étaient encore recouverts de sang à moitié séché.

« _Il s'agit du « cœur de chimère », une amulette qui permet de recueillir l'âme d'un mort dans un corps dont l'esprit a été affaibli_ » Expliqua Draco d'une voix tendue « _Elle possède sa propre magie. Elle empêche ceux qui sont trop proches de lancer des sorts et d'utiliser la magie…. »_

« C'est ce qui nous a empêché de transplaner, alors ? »

Draco ne répondit pas, mais j'eus l'impression de le voir hocher la tête pour confirmer.

Je secouais la mienne pour éclaircir mes idées.

Mon ancien camarade semblait lire mes pensées et répondre à mes questions avant même que je les formule.

Un fantôme ne pouvait faire ça, alors cela nous ramenait à savoir ce qu'il était ?

« _Mon père voulait se servir de l'amulette pour ramener tu sais qui à la vie… »_

Cela ne me surprit pas plus que cela.

A vrai dire, je m'attendais à un truc dans ce genre.

Je regardais mieux l'amulette.

C'était avec ce truc que les Mangemorts comptaient ramener Voldemort.

Je pouvais le détruire !

Je devais le faire !

Sans hésiter, sans même avoir besoin d'y réfléchir…

« _Fais le vite »_ Me conseilla Draco.

Mais nous avions oublié la magie qu'abritait l'amulette.

Cette objet était à moitie vivant je crois.

Depuis le moment où elle avait été incrustée dans le torse de Draco, elle s'était nourrie de son sang.

Ainsi la volonté propre de l'objet s'était réveillée…

Elle ne comptait pas se laisser détruire et retourner dans le néant d'où on l'avait sorti aussi facilement et docilement !

Alors que je m'apprêtais à la détruire en essayant de briser la partie miroir, l'amulette me montra ce qu'elle renfermait…

La partie centrale refléta un instant l'image de Malfoy.

L'âme de Draco se trouvait donc à l'intérieur de l'amulette !

Pouvais-je encore la détruire comme ça ?

Je ne savais plus quoi faire.

_« Potter, qu'est ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi ne détruis-tu pas cet objet de malheur ! » _Me demanda Draco avec inquiétude.

« Tu es dedans » Murmurais je d'une voix à peine audible.

Pourtant ce fut suffisant pour qu'il m'entende.

_« Ah » _se contentât-il de dire.

Après un silence lourd et pesant, il reprit d'un ton calme et serein

_« Je suis mort Potter. Pour moi cela ne fait plus aucune différence…Si tu décides de la détruire, cela n'aura pas vraiment de conséquence pour moi_. »

Je comprenais où il voulait en venir mais je ne pouvais m'y résoudre.

A suivre…


	3. chapitre3

**Titre :** Rien n'est jamais fini.

**Base : **Harry Potter

Donc, j'ai le regret de vous dire qu'aucun des héros de cette histoire ne m'appartient. Ils sont tous retourner chez leur auteur d'origine après avoir effectué ce petit stage et subit les mésaventures que mon cerveau leur avait concoctées.

**Genre: **Yaoi POV Sirius / Severus, Harry / Ron, …

**Dédicace : **A Chris

Rien n'est jamais fini 03

**Sirius**

Alors que Dumbledore et le ministre de la magie organisaient une cellule de crise au ministère, je retournais chez moi pour avertir Severus des deniers évènements.

C'était la fin de l'après midi et vue l'heure qu'il était je savais qu'il devait être retourné au cottage.

A mon arrivée je trouvais qu'il régnait dans la maison un silence inhabituel.

Personne dans le salon.

Pas un bruit au rez-de-chaussée.

Aucun signe de Dobby qui avait pourtant l'habitude de s'activer dans la maison quelques soit l'heure.

Je commençais à avoir peur de m'avancer dans les pièces.

Je craignais de découvrir que les Mangemorts étaient venus ici pour s'attaquer à ma famille !

J'entendis alors le plancher de l'étage grincer.

Il y avait quelqu'un dans la chambre d'ami qui se déplaçait rapidement et nerveusement.

Je me précipitais vers l'escalier.

J'avais à peine atteint les premières marches qu'un cri retentit.

Je me figeais sur place.

Ce cri était si douloureux…Si plaintif que je sentait mon corps frissonner de peur.

Je parcourais rapidement l'escalier puis le couloir pour entrer dans la chambre.

C'était la chambre qu'occupaient Harry et Ron quand ils nous rendaient visite.

Je fus soulagé de voir Severus qui déambulait nerveusement dans la chambre, alors que Sereine était allongée sur le lit près de Ron.

Dobby, quand à lui, se tordait les mains en grimaçant et gémissant très bas, fixant le lit où était étendu le jeune Weasley.

Je soupirais.

« Vous m'avez fait très peur ! » M'exclamais-je en entrant un peu plus dans la pièce.

Severus et Dobby sursautèrent.

Sereine se contenta de me regarder en souriant.

Je n'eu pas le temps de voir la réaction de Ron car Severus venait de se précipiter dans mes bras avec force ce qui me fit reculer d'un pas en arrière surpris.

Je m'attendais à une remarque sarcastique de la part du jeune Weasley qui ne manquait pas une occasion pour taquiner Severus. Je crois que c'était pour lui une façon de se venger gentiment des années passées à Poudlard.

Mais il ne fit aucune remarque.

Et à nouveau le cri retentit.

En plus fort, en plus violent et insupportable.

Si je n'avais pas étreint Severus, je crois que j'aurais porté mes mains à mes oreilles pour ne pas l'entendre.

Ce ne fut que lorsque Severus s'écarta de moi que je remarquais que Ron était en très mauvais état de santé.

Il était allongé dans le lit, plus pâle qu'un mort.

Il donnait l'impression de dormir, mais ses yeux fermés étaient cernés de rouges foncés.

Son visage se crispait par moment en grimaces de douleur.

Sa respiration était difficile et haletante.

En voyant le jeune Weasley dans un état aussi faible, ce qui était arrivé à Harry me revint en mémoire.

« Daddy, Oncle Ron est malade… Dad ne sait pas ce qu'il a. Depuis que nous sommes revenu tout à l'heure, Oncle Ron fait des cauchemars où il appelle Oncle Harry » Lui expliqua Sereine en retenant difficilement ses larmes.

« Ron et moi étions inquiet à votre sujet. » Expliqua Severus tout en posant un gant de toilette mouillé d'eau froide sur le front de Ron. « Je ne savais pas exactement ce que je redoutais mais plus les heures passaient plus mon angoisse me paralysait, jusqu'à ce que Ron tombe malade…. Après avoir prononcé le nom de Harry »

Il avait finit de parler en me fixant droit dans les yeux.

Severus se doutait bien que mon retour précipité devait bien avoir une raison valable et inquiétante.

Il se doutait aussi que cela concernait Harry.

Je ne me sentais pas le courage de leur dire ce qui était arrivé…

« Sereine nous a averti que des Mangemorts cherchait à _le_ ressusciter » lança Severus d'un ton froid et détaché.

Je me contentais de hocher la tête.

S'ils savaient cela, le principal était dit.

Il ne me restait pas le plus facile à annoncer.

La disparition de Harry

La mort de Draco…

Tout cela allait faire un choc.

Surtout à Severus…

Personne n'imagine à quel point il tient à ses élèves.

Combien il les aime…

Surtout Draco qui appartenait à la même maison que lui.

Je savais que Severus regrettait de ne pas avoir pu pouvoir sortir Malfoy de la mauvaise influence des Serpentards.

Apres la fin de vous savez qui, il avait été inquiet de l'absence de Draco et avait participé activement à l'enquête sur sa disparition.

En vain.

Jamais personne n'avait découvert ce qu'il était advenu du jeune Malfoy.

« Severus, il s'est passée quelque chose de grave…Plankett, l'auror qui supervisait Harry est revenu seul au bureau avec de très mauvaises nouvelles. Harry et lui ont découvert le corps de Draco Malfoy en Ecosse. »

« Draco est mort. » conclut Severus à ma place d'une voix rauque, brisée par l'émotion.

Je me contentais d'acquiescer.

Pendant un court instant, il resta immobile le regard perdu dans le vide.

Puis il réalisât que je n'avais pas parlé d'Harry.

Il leva les yeux sur moi, m'interrogeant du regard à propos de mon filleul.

J'étais incapable de lui dire quoi que ce soit, les mots ne voulaient pas sortir.

Ils étaient bloqués par l'immense boule qui me serrait la gorge.

Je serrais les poings de rage et m'apprêtais à en finir avec les mauvaises nouvelles.

« Harry n'est pas revenu avec Plankett. Il est toujours quelque part en Ecosse poursuivi par les Mangemorts »

« Depuis combien de temps ? » demanda Severus

« Quelques heures seulement… »

« Quelques heures ? Seulement ? » M'interrompit Severus avec colère et d'une voix outrée par l'inquiétude. « Mais tu sais aussi bien que moi, qu'il en faut moins que ça pour mourir ! Harry est peut être déjà mort ! Que compte faire le ministère ? Et toi ? »

Les larmes qu'il avait eut tant de mal à contenir, s'étaient mise à couler sur ses joues.

Il me fixait avec colère attendant ma réponse.

J'aurais pu éclater de colère moi aussi, laisser mes émotions prendre le dessus devant sa frustration et ce « Et toi » blessant qui m'avait poignardé.

Mais je n'en eu pas l'occasion.

Dans le lit Ron cria à nouveau attirant notre attention.

Il s'agita un moment dans tout les sens.

Sereine enleva le gant de toilette du front de Ron et le rafraîchit avant de le replacer.

Elle essuya avec un autre la sueur qui perlait sur le visage de celui qu'elle appelait affectueusement « Tonton ».

Ron ouvrit péniblement les yeux.

Il nous fixa d'un regard vide et vitreux qui me fit frémir.

Il paraissait si pale et malade au milieu de ce lit trop grand pour une personne.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais aucun son ne sortit.

Après une grimace de douleur il recommença.

« Harry est vivant »

Ce léger murmure nous parvint dans le silence de la chambre.

Juste trois mots avant que du sang ne remonte à ses lèvres, le faisant suffoquer.

Severus se précipita vers Ron pour lui nettoyer la bouche et tenter de le soulager.

Il mis le garçon en position demi assise et commença à défaire sa chemise pour l'occulter rapidement.

« Dobby, va chercher Miss Pomfresh à Poudlard ! Dis lui que c'est urgent » Ordonna-t-il tout en continuant d'installer Ron le plus confortablement possible.

L'elfe de maison disparu dans un pop retentissant qui me fit sursauter.

« Sirius, regarde ça ! »

Comme il me le demandait, je me penchais sur le lit pour voir ce qui l'intriguait autant.

Sur la poitrine de Ron, il avait comme la marque de quelque chose d'indéfinissable qui apparaissait.

On aurait pu croire à un tatouage qui n'aurait pas été finit.

Cela ressemblait à un rond divisé en deux parties.

La zone la plus externe était la plus nette et se teintait de rouge devenant de plus en plus net.

« Qu'est ce que c'est que… » Fut la seul chose que je trouvais à dire tout en avançant ma main pour effleurer cette étrange blessure.

Quand mes doigts touchèrent l'insolite plaie, Ron gémit mais ce ne fut pas lui que j'entendit.

J'aurais parié tout ce que j'avais que la voix que j'entendais, était celle d'Harry

J'avais l'impression d'être emmené très loin de chez moi, dans un endroit obscur et humide, un lieux où quelqu'un subissait la même souffrance que Ron.

Il ne pouvait s'agir que d'Harry !

Mais comment était ce possible ?

S'il s'agissait bien de mon filleul je devais savoir où il était exactement pour pouvoir aller le chercher !

Je devais chercher un indice quelconque qui pourrait me permettre de le ramener parmi nous.

J'étais en train de chercher quelque chose qui pourrait me guider vers cet endroit quand une voix me ramena à la réalité.

« C'est dangereux, Daddy… Un sorcier seul ne peut pas voyager par l'esprit aussi loin »

La voix de Sereine.

Je relevais la tête vers la petite fille qui me regardait avec inquiétude avant de m'écrouler épuisé sur le lit.

J'entendis Severus m'appeler, mais je ne pus résister et je m'évanouis.

La dernière pensée que j'eu à ce moment fut pour les dernières paroles de Sereine.

_Un sorcier seul ne peut pas voyager par l'esprit aussi loin._

Je me disais qu'elle avait raison.

Mais Ron l'avait fait lui me semblait il, sinon comment expliquer sa maladie?

Comment avait il fait ?

**Harry**

Je croyais avoir déjà pris assez de décisions stupides dans ma vie pour être tranquille jusqu'à la fin de mes jours.

Et bien je m'étais trompé !

Si quelqu'un peut me rappeler pourquoi je me suis collé _le Cœur de Chimère_ sur la poitrine au lieu de le détruire, qu'il me fasse signe.

Voilà le genre de réflexion que je me faisait tout en me tordant de douleur dans la grotte ou j'avais trouvé refuge pour échapper aux Mangemorts.

Sans oublier les sarcasmes et les réflexions désobligeantes de Draco qui ne se privait pas pour me traiter d'idiot !

« _Tu serais pas un peu sado-maso, dans ton genre, Potter ? »_ Marmonna-t-il avec colère.

Il pouvait dire ce qu'il voulait, j'étais incapable de lui répondre.

Parler était au dessus de mes forces.

Je devais lutter contre la douleur que m'infligeait l'amulette.

Celle-ci s'incrustait de plus en plus profondément dans ma poitrine, m'infligeant une souffrance insupportable.

« _C'était complètement inutile de faire ça ! »_ continuait de bougonner Draco. « _Tu n'étais pas obligé de … »_

« Tu aurais préféré mourir pour de bon ! »

_« Pour ton information, Potter, je suis déjà mort ! » _S'énerva mon ancien camarade.

« Non, tu es prisonnier de l'amulette. »

_« Et alors qu'es ce que cela change ! »_ S'emporta Draco. _« Tout pourrait être définitivement fini si tu avais détruit cet objet maudit au lieu de vouloir jouer au bon samaritain. »_

Plus l'amulette s'enfonçait dans ma poitrine, plus je souffrais.

Mais par la même occasion, plus le lien avec l'esprit de Draco se raffermissait.

Je ressentais sa colère comme la mienne.

Son désespoir et son chagrin comme le mien.

Ses regrets sa solitude comme s'ils m'appartenaient.

Ses peurs, sa tristesse…

Il s'en voulait sincèrement de ce qui se passait en ce moment.

Il se sentait impuissant à me voir me tordre de douleur devant lui sans qu'il puisse agir.

J'aurai cru que cela lui aurait fait plaisir mais pas du tout…

Il était en colère et m'en voulait de l'avoir sauvé…

Enfin sauver étant un bien grand mot puisqu'il était enfermé dans l'amulette.

Il ne comprenait pas mes motivations.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi j'avais pris ce risque pour lui.

Pour tout avouer, moi non plus je ne sais pas exactement ce qui m'avait poussé à accepter le marché _du Cœur de Chimère_.

La culpabilité ?

La pitié….

Je ne sais pas.

Et je ne saurais sans doute jamais.

Mais le fait de me lier à lui, de découvrir ses craintes et ses souvenirs me rappelait ma propre histoires et mes propres espoirs.

Nous nous ressemblions plus que je ne l'aurais cru concevable d'imaginer !

J'avais grandit chez les Dursley, sans amour, traité comme un vulgaire animal.

Et encore je suis sûr qu'il existe des chiens plus heureux que moi à cette époque.

Lui avait grandit dans une vieille demeure familial à l'aspect lugubre au milieu de parents froids et distants qui ne l'aimaient pas.

Puis tout avait été différent à l'entrée au collège de Poudlard.

Moi j'avais découvert un nouveau monde étrange qui était prêt à m'accueillir à bras ouvert.

Et Draco avait réalisé qu'être un Malfoy lui donnait un pouvoir sur les autres qu'il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de mettre en pratique auparavant. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps avant de comprendre comment ruser et négocier pour gagner de l'influence au sein de sa maison.

Nous n'étions pas des amis.

Nous ne le serons peut-être jamais.

Mais nous sommes d'accord sur un point.

C'est à Poudlard que nous avons rencontré la personne qui a changé notre vie.

Pour moi ce fut Sirius. Enfin je découvrais quelqu'un que je considérais comme de ma famille. Mon parrain…

J'étais en admiration devant lui. C'est pour lui ressembler que j'ai choisi de devenir Auror.

Quand à Draco, c'est le professeur Rogue qui a eu une grande influence sur sa vie et sa vision de l'avenir.

C'est lui qui lui a ouvert les yeux sur la véritable nature et Voldemort et sur ses véritables intentions.

« _Harry, tu es encore vivant ? »_

Je me contentais de soupirer.

Trop fatiguant de parler.

En fait, il devenait même très épuisant de continuer à penser pour tacher de comprendre et mes motivations et celle de Draco.

Tout s'obscurcissait devant mes yeux.

J'avais de plus en plus de mal à lutter contre la douleur et la fatigue.

« _Tu ne tiendra pas le coup ! Idiot tu aurais dû détruire l'amulette quand tu le pouvais ! Maintenant tu vas mourir et il finiront par la retrouver et… »_

_« La ferme, Malfoy ! »_ hurla une voix que je reconnus sans difficulté.

Elle me semblait lointaine, mais me parvenait très clairement.

Une sensation de chaleur m'envahit, comme quand Ron me serrait dans ses bras.

Ron !

C'était sa voix mais que faisait-il là et comment nous avait-il trouvé ?

Je tentais de rassembler mes forces pour ouvrir les yeux, pour le voir, une dernière fois…

Mais je ne vis rien d'autre que l'entrée de la grotte.

Il n'y avait personne d'autre que moi à l'intérieur.

Draco devait finalement avoir raison.

Je perdais le peu de notion de réalité qui me restait et commençais à avoir des hallucinations ce qui ne présageait rien de bon pour mon avenir.

« _Si tu as des hallucinations, moi aussi » _déclara Draco encore étonné d'avoir pu entendre la voix de Ron.

« _Mais non, c'est bien moi ! »_ reprit la voix légèrement exaspérée de Ron. « _C'est un peu long à expliquer, mais c'est grâce à Sereine que je suis là. Cela va me permettre de t'aider, Harry. »_

Sereine ?

Je savais que ma filleule avait de grand pouvoir magique pour son âge.

A maintes occasions, nous avions eu la preuve de ses grandes connaissances sur la magie. Quelque soit la matière, elle était incollable quand il s'agissait de technique magique.

Cela avait certainement un lien avec le secret de sa naissance que Sirius et Rogue n'avaient pas voulu nous révéler.

Je me recroquevillais sur moi-même cherchant d'où provenait la chaleur qui m'envahissait depuis l'arrivée de Ron

_« Repose-toi, Harry. Je vais tout te raconter… Profites-en pour récupérer des forces. Je suis avec toi maintenant. » _Fit la voix rassurante de mon amant

Je me laissais porter par ses mots qui me faisaient le plus grand bien.

J'eu l'impression que la douleur diminuait se rendant presque supportable.

C'était comme si la présence de Ron avait finit pas l'apaiser.

_« Tous les Griffondors sont-ils aussi fous que vous ? »_ demanda Draco à Ron.

Celui-ci se mit à rire doucement.

_« Seulement quand ils sont amoureux »_ répondit il avant de se lancer dans l'explication du pacte qu'il avait conclu avec Sereine.

A suivre…


End file.
